Fifteen Candles
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: Esperanza Rising Oneshot. It's Esperanza's fifteenth birthday, one she had dreamed of her entire life. Will her birthday wish come true? Rated T just in case.


**Prettyinpinkgal: I think I'm the first one to write an Esperanza Rising fanfic, unless there's a catagory for it and I didn't know it. This is based on what happens after the book. Please review:) Oh, and anything that's in Esperanza's thoughts that are bolded are Spanish words.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Esperanza Rising. It belongs to Pam Munoz Ryan.**

**FIFTEEN CANDLES  
**

_"Estas son las mananitas que cantaba el Rey David_

_a las muchachas bonitas; se las cantamos aqui._

_Despierta, mi bien, despierta. Mira que ya amanecio. _

_Ya los pajaritos cantan, la luna ya se metio."_

The song awoke Esperanza, and, smiling, she went to the window with Isabel like they did every birthday, blowing kisses to the people outside and rushing to get changed.

It was Esperanza's fifteenth birthday. This was the day she had dreamed of with her old friends back when she lived on El Rancho de las Rosas. How long ago those days seemed! It felt like it had been a lifetime. In a way, it had been. Changing quickly into her best dress, Esperanza thought wistfully, _'I wish I could have my **Quinceaneras**.' _

Esperanza shook the thought from her mind. She although it was no El Rancho de las Rosas, the fields and cabin here in America was her home now. She even liked it a little, but the thought still stayed in her mind: Never would she have the presentation she had dreamed of since she was a little girl.

However, at least she was an adult now. She could even marry now! Secretly, she admitted to herself that she could maybe marry Miguel someday. Here, in this camp, she'd be allowed to. But she doubted it. While she liked Miguel a lot, she knew he didn't feel the same way. Besides, they fought like _el gatos _and _el perro_s, cats and dogs. Not as bad, though, as the time Miguel lost his job, but they still fought. One would think that as they grew older, the fighting would disappear. However, for some unknown reason to Esperanza, the fighting was more common between the two, although they always occasionally had their good times.

Miguel was now eighteen. He was as handsome as ever, although Esperanza would never, _ever _let anyone know she thought so. As Esperanza and Isabel entered the kitchen, everyone had a _fiesta _for the girl who was now a young woman.

Esperanza thanked everyone happily, and she was about to give out hugs when someone covered her eyes. "Happy birthday, Anza," a familiar voice said.

Esperanza smiled, and her heart skipped a beat. "_Gracias, _thank you," she replied in a slightly shy voice. He uncovered her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and moved onto the small amount of gifts that were for her. Mama gave her a handmade necklace, which Esperanza put on immediately. Everyone else gave Esperanza little homemade things as well. Abuelita had passed away shortly after Esperanza's fourteenth birthday, but while they were remorseful at the time, they agreed that at least they had been able to spend time with her during her last weeks. Esperanza always kept the quilt her Abuelita taught her to make close, making it seem like Abuelita was there.

The day progressed slowly but wonderfully, as everyone had taken the day off for Esperanza's birthday. It was, after all, a day all girls dreamed of. It was more special than any other birthday.

"Miguel?" Esperanza called, looking for the man she was starting to like.

"_Si, mi reina?_" he teased as he stepped out of his room.

Esperanza's heart sped up for a moment, then said, "I was wondering if you wanted to hear the earth's heart?"

"Sure," he said. The two went into the truck and Miguel drove to the foothills. Lying down, they listened to the heartbeat of the earth, the distance between the two only a few inches. Esperanza closed her eyes and listened, trying to ignore the blush threatening to crawl up her neck and face from her closeness to Miguel.

Words from her father came floating back to her. _"Aguantate tantito y la fruta caera en tu mano. _Wait a little while and the fruit will fall into your hand." Perhaps she just needed to wait until Miguel started to like her. But Esperanza still doubted that would ever happen.

"Esperanza?" His voice shook Esperanza from her thoughts. "Esperanza!" Her eyes shot open not only from the urgent tone, but from the fact he used her full name. She looked around and quickly found what Miguel was worried about. Off in the distance, while still rather small, was a long, long dust cloud heading straight to camp!

"We have to get out of here!" Esperanza cried. "We have to warn the others!"

"We're too far away. They'll see the cloud in time. Right now, we have to find shelter for ourselves!" Grabbing Esperanza's hand, he pulled her into the truck and he quickly drove off, the cloud gaining speed behind them. They found an empty wooden building and jumped out of the truck. Miguel was much faster than Esperanza and made it into the storage building before her. Esperanza tripped over a rock, hurting her foot in the process.

"Ow!" she cried in pain. Esperanza grasped her foot, and turned behind her as the wind picked up and dust entered her mouth. She turned, and her eyes widened before closing from the dirt and wind. The dust cloud was right behind her! _'God, please help me!' _she thought in horror as she attempted to stand, but collapsed from the wind and her foot. Her eyes watered from both the dust, her fear, and the pain in her foot. Suddenly, she felt sturdy, warm arms pick her up bridal style and place her down, hearing a door slam. Slowly, she wiped her eyes and saw Miguel panting in front of her in the deserted storage building.

Suddenly, tears began flowing down Esperanza's face. She grasped onto his shirt as she sobbed. She felt him hold her tightly to him, his face buried in her hair that had been released from it's tight bun in the wind. However, Esperanza was barely aware of these things. All she could think was how scared she was, both of death and the fact she wouldn't see Miguel again, until he passed away as well. Of course, she was also afraid of not seeing her mother or Miguel's family again, but at the time, all she could think of was Miguel.

Slowly, just like the wind outside, her tears subsided. She slowly opened her eyes to Miguel's shirt, stained by her tears. Finally aware of their position, Esperanza tried breaking out of the embrace, saying, "Um, I'm sorry. Your shirt..." However, she was unable to break free. In fact, Miguel just held her tighter.

Finally, he spoke. "Thank God you're okay." That alone almost brought tears to Esperanza's eyes. He continued. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you again. I had thought you were right behind me, so..."

Resting her head against his chest, deciding to enjoy being so close instead of worrying about it, the young woman said, "I'm sorry. I tripped, and my foot got hurt. I tried standing, but..." She glanced up at his face, and to her surprise, saw tears sliding down his face as well. Smiling gently, she said, "Thank you for saving me, Miguel." Chuckling a bit, she added, "This is the second time, isn't it?"

Miguel gave her a childish grin. "Right. So you're in my debt."

Esperanza playfully glared at him. "You're horrible." Then they both laughed, a happy moment after a terrifying experience.

**E .. S .. P .. E .. R .. A .. N .. Z .. A**

As the storm continued, the two didn't say much. They leaned against the wall, Miguel's arm tightly around Esperanza's shoulder, acting like if he let go, Esperanza would disappear forever.

Finally, the dirt settled. The two waited a few moments, then went outside. "It's been quite a birthday, hasn't it?" Miguel teased.

"This was never how I imagined my fifteenth birthday," she replied with a smile.

"Are you upset you won't be presented or marry a rich man?" Miguel asked, carrying Esperanza because of her foot.

His solomn and slightly harsh voice surprised Esperanza, but managed to find her voice. "I'd be lying if I said no. I always dreamed of being presented. But I'm not upset about not marrying a wealthy man." She almost said, "Besides, it's you I'd like to marry!"

Changing the subject, she decided to say what she had said many, many times in her mind. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said that we were on opposite sides of the river." _'There. I said it.'_

Miguel turned around. "What?"

"I never meant it! When I did say that, I was just saying something that popped into my mind! I never meant it, and I certainly didn't mean for us to stop being friends!" Esperanza cried, desperate for him to forgive her.

To her great surprise, he was laughing. "Anza, I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered!" After he calmed down, he said, "I forgave you a while after we came here. I always somewhat knew that you didn't mean it, but..." he trailed off, his face turning a little red. "Never mind. Anyway, it's alright."

As the two drove home, Miguel broke the silence by saying, "When you were out in the storm, I thought I'd never be able to tell you..." Pulling over, he turned to her and said, "Esperanza, I...I love you! I've loved you ever since we were children," he muttered, blushing immensely.

Esperanza gasped, and slowly covered her mouth, tears once again pouring out. Noticing this, Miguel said, "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything."

Esperanza nodded, and uncovered her mouth to show him she was smiling. "I'm so happy... I love you too! I've been in love with you for the past few years!"

Upon hearing this, Miguel grinned and motioned for her to get out of the vehicle. Once outside, he swung her around and kissed her. They had a few more kisses, then decided they'd better get back before everyone began worrying where they were. On the drive home, Esperanza said, "When I was little, I heard my parents discussing about boys they thought I should meet someday. It was before I fell in love with you, but even so, I marched over to my parents and said, 'No! I'm going to marry Miguel!'"

Miguel laughed. "I could see you doing that, Anza," he said. Giving her a grin, he said, "What do you think now?"

"If I marry you, I'll be the happiest person in the world!"

"No, I will be!" Miguel retorted. The two laughed, and then arrived at their cabin.

**EPILOGUE**

Esperanza and Miguel courted a bit, then finally got married five months after their confessions of love. They had three children: Sixto, after Esperanza's father; Isabel, after Miguel's cousin; and Rosa, meaning "rose".

**Prettyinpinkgal: Well, there you go! I hope it was okay; it was kind of hard, but I guess ended up okay in the end, I hope. Please review! Ja ne (Japanese for later!)**


End file.
